Wolf Childern:The Pups Return
by alicat305
Summary: the rest of the story. sorry for the wait
1. Chapter 2

At long last, here is chapter two Enjoy XD . Oh and thank you all for supporting and faving my story. It means a lot to me.

Disclaimer: The pups and Malva the black she wolf are mine. Wolf children is not thou.

Wolf Children: The Pups Return

chapter 2

Yuki had been out in the woods for two days now and had not eaten. She had forgotten how to be a wolf at first, but was slowly making her way back to the way she used to be with every step she took. Her paws hurt from running and she could smell the scent of a creek near by. The smells of the earth and water filled her nose as she trotted over and stood in the creek, soaking her paws. Looking around her, she noticed that she had been here before in the winter time. She laid down in the shallows. The pup in her belly would soon need food, she would need to hunt. Yuki got out and shook off, sending a shower of water over the left litter. She trotted away and began sniffing, picking up the sent of a wild boar. Yuki's mouth watered at the thought of food, and she went trailing after it. The boar wasn't that hard to take down, but Yuki would soon find that keeping it would soon prove harder to do as a black she wolf appeared from the near by shrubs. Hackles raised and snarls and growls where exchanged as the black wolf moved in on Yuki's kill.

" Get off my turf," growled the she wolf as she bit deep into the boar and tried to drag it away. Yuki was hungry and wouldn't take any lip." This is my kill she snarled as she covered the new wolf's neck with her teeth. The she wolf let go of the kill and was given a threatening shake before she was let go. Yuki chased the she wolf off and then went back to eat her kill. She became more weary of her surroundings after that and was more on guard as she ate. The black wolf ran from the strange new wolf that was red. She had lived here three winters and had never seen her before and she could also smell pups on her. This red she wolf would be a big threat to her when it came to competing for food. The she wolf hurried home to her den hoping not the run into the blue silver male that had been trying to track her down for months.

end

hope you liked it

music of the day enjoy watch?v=CrNzG2F2jvc

watch?v=ox0JDwRQjtE


	2. Chapter 3

Hope you guys enjoy, and please feel free to drop a review or pm.

chapter 3

Ame ran his territory boarder when he caught the whiff of the enticing scent that he had come across before time and time again. When he first smelled it, it was wolf, but now it was something so much more. The smell made his heart stop and start again running. It made him scared , but he seemed to not be able to keep away. Unable to stop wagging his tail , he followed his nose to a kill. Ame stopped, tail still and smelled again, confused. The sent that he was tracking was mingled in with scent of another wolf, one he knew. Later he would have to visit his mother, he didn't like the sent that was on his sister. He ate his fill of the kill and marked the scents of the other two wolves. He trotted away into the brush after the wolf scent he had been tracking and followed it up into the hills until he came to narrow burrow opening. Ame let him self in ready for fight and was surprised to find a bare human female laying on the floor of the den. Ame was confused, he was looking for a wolf. He sniffed the sleeping human, but jumped back when she turned around snapping at him teeth bared in the form of a black she wolf.

end


	3. Chapter 4

This chapter is rated m or mature and will be in its own short called Wolf Children : How Pups Are Made.


	4. Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait. I've been sick with a cold.

Chapter5

"So Souhei," Hanna brought up as she sat by him on the porch, " who's idea was it really to come back and look for Ame?" Souhei rubs his ear nervously and answered, "It was my idea. I know Yuki likes living as a human, but after all the stories that she has told me of her childhood; I thought it would be best if our child got to make the same chooses that her and Ame had." "Oh I see," Hanna said happily as she gazed up at the pair of swallows that were traveling to and from there nest to feed their hungry chicks. " Um, there was also another reason we came here," Souhei continued," I'd like to do right by your daughter and ask for- but was cut off my an anger growling voice from be hide, " IF YOU WANTED TO DO RIGHT BY MY SISTER , YOU WOULD HAVE KEPT IT IN YOUR PANTS !" Both Hanna and Souhei turned to look over at Ame who stood unclad and very angry. " Where is Yuki?" Ame asked, trying hard to keep his temper in check. " She is out there looking for you," His mother answered, pointing out to the woods. " And she didn't even think of calling for me," Ame smirked, typical Yuki. Ame threw back his head and howled; it didn't take long before he was answered by two different calls. One of the calls came from near by. Ame had almost forgotten the black she-wolf that had followed him from the den. Ame half shifted back as the she-wolf shyly came out of the brush to be next to him. "Who is that Ame?" Hanna asked softly, not wanting to scare her away," is she your mate?" " Only in the sense of the word," Ame answered.

The she wolf was confused. What was her new mate doing with humans? The she wolf wondered if they might also be wolves too.

end

Sorry for the wait, I've been sick and I some what still am


	5. Chapter 6

Wolf Children: The Pups Return

chapter 6.

disclaimer- don't own wolf children but Miu and the pups are mine.

"Ame, dose this she wolf have a name," his mother asked trying to turn the subject away from Shouhei. "Her name is Miu,"Ame answered, still eyeing Shouhei with a not so inviting couldn't hold back any more and rushed in to hug her son she hadn't seen for so long. Ame was taken back by having his breath knocked out; he smiled and embraced his mother. With a deep sigh Ame decided that in front his mothers he would behave. Miu stood by, unsure of these new humans that her mate seemed to know so well."Mother i must leave and tend to things, but we will be back tomorrow."Ame assured Hanna." So soon,"Hanna whined,"And what of your sister?" "She'll be hear shortly ." Ame said as he returned to his wolf form and nuzzled Miu ;trying to ease her stress. " I best get things ready for her return,"Hanna said as she got up and left to go into the house. With his mother out of sight Ame boldly trotted over and cocked his leg on Shouhei. smiling at the angry noises the man and Miu ran off into the woods yapping happily. Ame's sister son arrived just as he said she would and she looked worse for wear. Shouhei picked her up and brought her into the house where and warm meal and hot bath awaited her.


End file.
